


I Get What I Need

by KennDemon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drug Use, Fake AH Crew, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Homelessness, Misgendering, Needles, Robbery, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennDemon/pseuds/KennDemon
Summary: What do you do when you're a scrawny trans kid with no access to replacement hormones?Wait for someone to rob the pharmacy.





	1. Chapter 1

“It will be a 10-minute wait. We’ll buzz you when it’s ready.”

K didn’t look up from the cough drops, but he was aware of the customer walking away and the pharmacist turning her back. He waited, looking for an opening, even though he had no idea what he’d do if he found one. He didn’t know where they kept things behind that counter.

_This was a stupid idea._ He shook his head at himself. Still, it was something he had to do. He was out of options. It’s not like he had health insurance or anything.

K’s ears twitched when he heard something hit the floor. He turned his head just enough to see the pharmacist duck down to pick up what she had dropped.

_This is it._ He wouldn’t get a better chance. He took a step toward the counter.

Someone stepped in front of him just before he reached the counter. “Empty the register and give us all your testosterone and estrogen.” They demanded, pointing a gun at the pharmacist.

_No._ K watched, wide eyed as the pharmacist folded in on herself behind a shelf. He heard something open and small boxes clatter together as she gathered them up.

_You can’t take them all!_ K wanted to scream. His hands formed fists at his side. _I need some!_

Before he could convince himself not to, K darted forward. He ran past the robber, relying on the man’s surprise to slow his reactions. In one swift motion, K planted his hands on the counter and vaulted over it.

The pharmacist was startled when he ran at her, a few boxes falling from her arms. K dove for them, snatching the first one he saw that read ‘Delatestryl’. He had done his research. He knew what he needed.

“Hey!”

K looked up. The robber was over his surprise. The gun was now pointed at him.

With all the strength he could muster, K shoved the shelf. It fell, drawing attention long enough for K to sprint for the emergency exit at the back of the pharmacy.

The gun went off, and K heard something hit the wall beside his head. He ducked low, pushing the door to make it close faster behind him.

K panted heavily. His heart was pounding. He had nearly been shot. He could have died!

But instead…

K looked down at the box gripped tightly in his hand. Instead, he had gotten what he needed.

* * *

 

“Damn it!” Geoff threw his bag on the counter and headed straight for his whiskey.

“Did something go wrong?” Jack asked, emerging from the stairs that lead down to the penthouse’s bedrooms. She immediately went to the bag and started looking through it. She took out several of the boxes containing drugs and set them aside. “Looks like it went well.”

“Could have gone better.” Geoff slammed back a glass of whiskey. “Some brat decided to take advantage of the situation.”

“Oh?” Jack looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Geoff nodded at the boxes Jack had taken out. “Grabbed a box and legged it.”

Jack hummed, nodding. “Well, there’s plenty here.” She gathered up what she had sorted out, about half of what they had gotten. “Thanks for this.”

Geoff shrugged, draining his glass again. “Next time, get Gavin to write you a fake prescription.”

“Sure.” Jack waved as she retreated back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re insane.” Rowan shook her head when K showed her the box of medication.

K shrugged and leaned back against the wall. They were sitting in Rowan’s bedroom, and the door was closed. She was his best friend, and he wasn’t worried about her turning him in for the theft.

Rowan opened the box and took out the vial of clear, oily liquid. “How do you take it?” She asked, tilting it back and forth in front of her eyes. “Do you drink it?” She made a disgusted face at the thought.

K laughed. “No.” He reached out and took the vial from her before she dropped it. “It’s administered via intermuscular injection.” He sighed. “I need to get a needle and syringe.”

“There are some heroin addicts who hang around behind the abandoned convenience store.” Rowan offered. “They might be able to help.” She gave him a worried look. “Just… you know… be careful.”

K flashed a grin at her. “Aren’t I always?”

“No.”

They laughed, and K could feel the tension and worry ebb out of his body.

His fucking body. God, he hated it. He was desperate to start taking the medication. He knew it would take some time on it for his body to turn right, or as right as he could make it on his own, and the more time he was delayed was more time he had to suffer.

There was a knock on the door and K shoved the medication in his backpack.

Rowan’s mother poked her head in. She gave K a warm, motherly smile that made his heart clench. “Dinner’s almost ready. Are you joining us tonight?”

“Not tonight.” K was quick to answer. “I have to get going.”

He jumped up and hurried out of the room. On his way to the front door, he saw Rowan’s father sprawled on the couch, finally off his feet after a long day at work. He waved goodbye and tried to ignore the sadness in his heart when he got a smile and a wave back.

K wished he had a family like Rowan’s. They were wonderful, kind people who didn’t care that their daughter wasn’t the perfect princess they had envisioned when she was born. They really did love her unconditionally.

Looking back over his shoulder, he could just make out the silhouette of Rowan’s mother setting the table. His stomach growled and he forced himself to look away.

Rowan’s family didn’t have much money, and K knew that they struggled to make ends meet some months. But they still offered to feed him whenever he was over, and they had even offered him a place to live when his parents had kicked him out. K loved them for that, but he couldn’t let himself be an extra burden on them, so he turned them down.

With nowhere in particular that he had to go, K wandered. He slowly made his way toward the abandoned convenience store, taking the long way so that he could avoid the house that had once been his home. He feared what his father might do if he saw him again.

Just like Rowan had said, there were drug addicts sitting behind the convenience store. K hesitated, but then he saw a needle on the ground between them and swallowed his fear.

“Hey, kid.” One of the addicts spotted him approaching and waved him over. “You one of Ralph’s runners?”

“Uh, no…” He eyed the needle.

The addict followed his gaze and laughed. “Oh, you here to shoot up too?” He shuffled over and patted the ground. “Come on. ‘Long as you’ve got your own stuff, we’ll share the needle.”

K’s grip tightened on his backpack strap. “Is it, uh…”

“Clean?” Another one of the addicts laughed. “Last we checked, no one here had any diseases.”

K nodded and sat down, crossing his legs and setting his backpack on his lap. “Thanks.” He unzipped his backpack and took out the medication.

A long whistle came from the addict beside him. “That’s some fancy stuff.”

K hunched his shoulders. He prayed that no one present would recognize the medication for what it was. Quietly, he reached for the needle.

“You got a new friend?”

K jumped and looked behind him. A thin man with black hair and glasses wearing a purple hoodie was casually approaching the circle. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder and his hands were deep in his pockets.

“Ralph!” One of the addicts laughed, waving him over. “What do you have for us today?”

The man sunk to the ground beside K and opened his backpack. K watched as he brought out packets of drugs and exchanged them for money with everyone present.

“Hey, Ralph. You got any of what he’s got?” An addict nodded at the vial in K’s hands.

The man in the hoodie glanced in K’s direction. He paused, then looked at K’s face. K met his gaze, scared. Understanding seemed to show in his eyes.

“Sorry, no.” He zipped up his backpack and got to his feet. As he was getting up, he leaned toward K. “Come with me and I’ll get you a clean needle.” He whispered.

Surprised, K watched him go. When he reached the corner of the building, he looked back at K expectantly.

K scrambled to his feet and followed. The addicts didn’t even notice him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we going?” K asked quietly.

He had followed the drug dealer to a Faggio, only hesitating for a moment before following the direction to get on. They had been driving for nearly an hour, and were now deep in the city of Los Santos. K had never been this far from Sandy Shores before.

The dealer didn’t answer him, but it was at that moment that he turned into a parking lot behind a high rise building. Pulling up to the garage door, he entered a code and the door opened.

“This way.” He said after parking the Faggio in a garage full of fancy super cars. He led the way to an elevator.

K watched, starting to get really nervous, as the dealer hit the button for the penthouse. Had he just gotten himself trapped in a human trafficking situation?

He sent a silent apology to Rowan, convinced he would never see her again.

The elevator door opened and they stepped onto a landing. A few steps led to a spacious apartment. It was very modern, but didn’t really feel lived in.

The dealer leaned over a banister. “Jack!” He shouted.

“What?!” A woman’s voice called back.

“I need a needle!”

“You’re not doing drugs in my apartment!” A man shouted.

K felt the blood drain from his body. He recognized that voice. That was the voice that had robbed the pharmacy. It belonged to a person who had tried to shoot him.

K wanted to run, but his feet were glued to the floor.

“It’s not for me!” The drug dealer was still shouting.

“What?”

K heard footsteps. Then two people emerged from bellow the banister. One was a woman with orange hair, and the other was a dark haired man in a suit. They both looked at the dealer with annoyance.

Then they saw K and their expressions changed to surprise.

“You.” The man clearly recognized him. He turned back to the dealer. “Ray, why did you bring her here?”

The pronoun punched K in the stomach. He was going to be sick.

“Hey.” The woman was still looking at him. She pushed past the others to place a supporting hand on K’s back. “Come sit down.”

K let himself be guided to a couch, which he fell heavily onto.

“What, is she an addict who’s in withdrawal?” The man asked, a slight note of concern in his voice.

“Please stop.” K heard himself whisper.

The others were silent. Then the woman was crouching in front of him. “Stop what, honey?”

K shook his head, trying to pull himself out of the foggy disassociation he felt every time someone misgendered him. “Please… stop calling me a…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence, it was too much.

But the woman nodded. “Geoff, go get my kit.”

“What? Why?”

She turned on him. “Why do you think?” She snapped.

“Fine.” The man’s footsteps retreated.

“Ray.” The woman wasn’t done giving orders. “Please tell me you haven’t sold all the new stuff.”

“The kid’s already got some.” The dealer said lazily.

The woman looked down at K’s backpack. “May I?” When K nodded, she opened the bag and pulled out the vial of medication. She looked it over and nodded. “Good.”

When the man returned with what looked like a gutted first aid kit, the woman retrieved a packaged syringe and 2 needles from it. K watched as she used one needle to fill the syringe with his medication. Then she changed to a smaller needle.

She gave him a gentle, sympathetic look. “You’re going to have to take your pants off.”

K nodded, already knowing why from his research. He undid his jeans.

“Whoa!” The man cried. K jumped and looked to see him guiding the dealer down the stairs.

The woman chuckled. “He’s a good guy.” She commented, opening an alcohol wipe and disinfecting a spot on K’s upper thigh. “I’m guessing you’re the kid who swooped in on his robbery?”

K nodded. He watched her move, mesmerized by the ease with which she prepared for the injection.

“Are you--” He stopped. He looked away, mentally kicking himself. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” The woman chuckled. “I know how it feels to think you’re the only one. This may hurt a little.”

K braced himself and nodded.

She stuck the needle into his thigh and injected the testosterone. It was a thick substance, so it took a bit of time.

K relished the feeling. It felt right. A horrible mistake was being fixed.

“There.” The woman said when it was done. She capped the needle and set it aside. Then she placed a small, colourful bandage over the little bead of blood that had followed the needle out.

K felt tears of gratitude sting his eyes as he looked at it. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” She set about packing up her kit. “I’ll put together a small package of needles and syringes for you, and then we’ll give you a lift ho--”

She broke off suddenly as K pulled up his pants. Her sudden silence made K nervous and he looked up.

She was staring at him. “Sweetie.” She said carefully. “Do you have a home to return too?”

K gulped and looked away. “I’ve got a friend I can stay with.” He lied.

“Geoff!” The woman yelled toward the stairs.

The man re-emerged. “Is everyone fully dressed?”

“Not without a smile.” The drug dealer came out after him. He flopped down on the couch beside K and turned on an Xbox.

Feeling better after his medication, K chuckled at the joke.

“There ya go.” The dealer picked up another controller and offered it to K. “You play Halo?”

K shook his head. He accepted the controller and the dealer showed him how to play the first person shooter.

He was faintly aware of the man and woman having a hushed discussion in the kitchen a few feet away. It ended with the man returning down the stairs again and the woman turning on the stove. Before long, the smell of grilled cheese sandwiches drifted over and made K’s stomach growl.

The sound made him tense and he put down the controller. “I should go.” He muttered.

The woman was suddenly beside him, forcing him to sit down again. “Stay.” She handed him a plate with a sandwich on it. “Geoff is making up the guest room for you now.”

“But I--”

“I won’t hear it.” The woman stood firm. “You’re staying here tonight. At the very least, we have to make sure you don’t have an allergic reaction to the injection.” She nodded to the sandwich. “Eat.”

K looked down at the sandwich. She had a point. What would he do if he suddenly reacted badly to the medication when he was alone? He remembered how, when he had gotten flu shots as a kid, the doctors hadn’t let him leave for at least fifteen minutes after.

Staying for a bit was okay, but…

“I can’t pay you back for the food.” He mumbled.

“You don’t have too.” The woman’s kind tone was returning. “Look around. A sandwich isn’t going to break the bank.”

Feeling embarrassed now, K lifted the sandwich and took a small bite. The moment he tasted it, the full force of just how hungry he was hit him. Before he knew it, he had gulped down the whole thing.

“You eat like Ray.” The woman laughed, taking the plate back to the kitchen.

“Hey!” The dealer was indignant. “I could have finished it in two less bites.”

K couldn’t help himself, he laughed.

* * *

 

He stayed the night, and for a week after that.

“Remember to pinch the skin slightly.” Jack was helping him with his second injection. “Go in at a 90 degree angle… Good. Now take it out quickly.” She had a bandage waiting when he was done.

Accomplishment swelled in his chest. Things were good. He was feeling more like who he really was with each passing day.

There was a knock on the door. K pulled up his pants as Jack opened it.

Geoff stepped in, a cell phone in hand. “I just got off the phone with Caleb.” He said, a smile stretched across his face. “You’re booked in for next week.” He made a sweeping gesture across his chest.

K glanced down at his own chest, which was pressed flat by a new binder. “But I can’t--” He started, looking up.

“Consider it an investment.” Geoff said with a wink.

K relaxed. He had been hyper aware of every penny they were spending on him. The idea of being able to pay them back for everything was relieving.

He nodded. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
